PJATO (staring PKMN): THE LIGHTNING THIEF
by TeamPiperM
Summary: When Zeus' greatest weapon is stolen from under his nose, he immediately points his finger at Perseus Jackson, the son of his brother Poseidon. Now, two demigods and a goat-kid must travel across the land, searching far and wide to find the master bolt and clear Percy's name! (BTW, this is in the Pokemon world. Also, everyone has Pokemon. Just saying! You should know these things!)
1. Prologue

**GUYS, I AM** **SO** **SORRY. I** **STILL** **HAVE NOT GOTTEN PAST THE FIRST CHAPTER OF A FANFIC. IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I AM REALLY BAD AT PLANNING AHEAD. THIS TIME, THOUGH, THINGS WILL BE DIFFERENT.**

 **REJOICE, MY FRIENDS, FOR THE WAIT ENDS TODAY. YOU WANTED IT, YOU GOT IT. THE WAIT FOR THE REMAKE OF "FROZEN WORLD." WELL...IT'S NOT EXACTLY A REMAKE. I DEBATED OVER HOW TO DO THIS FOR MONTHS, AND THEN IT HIT ME: INSTEAD OF SETTING THE STORY** _ **AFTER**_ **THE BOOKS, I SHOULD FOLLOW THE CHARACTERS AS THEY DEVELOP AND REWRITE THE ENTIRE SERIES...IF THAT MAKES SENSE. IF NOT, JUST READ, AND YOU'LL UNDERSTAND!** (Also, instead of slapping Pokémon into Perseus Jackson's world, I put Perseus Jackson into the Pokémon world. You'd be surprised at how much easier it is for me now.)

 **ENJOY THIS PROLOGUE!**

 _PS: I DO NOT OWN Perseus JACKSON OR Pokémon, AND TO BE HONEST, I'M NOT SURE I WANT TO. IT'S PROBABLY A LOT OF HARD WORK AND ALL, AND..._

 **(Mood Music:** **watch?v=0OojPZoGNlY** **)**

 **ο πρόλογος**

(THE PROLOGUE)

 _Salutations! May I be the first to welcome you to this quaint little world of ours._

 _Who am I, you ask? That isn't a question I shall answer for a long, long time. Do not fret. In time, all will become clear._

 _This world is quite like your own. The name's the exact same - Earth. A vast ocean covers most of the planet, with the rest taken up by islands and continents (though we call them Regions). There are various climates and biomes - dense forests, snow-capped mountains, lakes and rivers, and even scorching deserts. There are even many cities and towns, inhabited by humans just like yourselves._

 _However, there is_ _ **one**_ _thing which our world has and your world lacks. This world is inhabited by amazing, powerful creatures that exist side-by-side with us._

 _What are these creatures called?_

 _Pocket Monsters - or, as the general public has come to know them - Pokémon._

 _Pokémon are much more than mere animals. They come in hundreds of shapes and sizes, and they can be found around the world in virtually every habitat imaginable. Even the most dimwitted of Pokémon are almost as intelligent as humans, and the smartest of them surpass humans by more than tenfold._

 _However, the most amazing thing about Pokémon are their incredible abilities. Some have strength that surpasses a human's by leaps and bounds. Others can control the forces of nature, such as fire, water, lightning, and even plant life. Still others can manipulate the very ground we stand on, or bend the shadows to their will, or even fire beams of pure energy._

 _Are you scared yet? Don't be! Pokémon are quite benevolent creatures...if you treat them with respect._

 _The society of this world is entirely based on the seamless coexistence humankind shares with these creatures. For some, Pokémon are simply pets. Others use them to do the jobs that we cannot. There are also those who study Pokémon and work to uncover their secrets to achieve a better understanding of them - the most esteemed of this breed are known as Pokémon Professors. Humans and Pokemon find themselves coexisting on multiple fronts._

 _However, there is one class above all the rest - a group of special individuals who represent the true power of the bond humans share with Pokémon. I speak, of course, of Pokémon Trainers. At the age of 10, most human children go to their Regional Pokémon Professor and get their Trainer's license. With this, they get their first Pokémon - their "starter Pokémon," if you will - along with a Pok_ _é_ _dex, an electronic Pokémon encyclopedia. And so, with a kiss on the cheek from Mother (and in very rare cases, Father), the child sets off on their grand adventure._

 _Yes, I know what you're thinking: "How could they send those children into the wilderness without even a proper education? What is wrong with this society?" While most people in this world own Pokémon, not everyone becomes a full-time Trainer. Some people go on to get more technically productive jobs. Also, being a Trainer is actually quite profitable._

 _What? That's not what you were thinking? You were about to ask what Pokémon Trainers do?_

 _Well, pardon me for assuming beforehand. Allow me to tell you._

 _Pokémon Trainers capture Pokémon with spherical devices called "Poké Balls." There are many different varieties, but they all have the same basic function. When a Poke Ball is thrown at a Pokémon, it turns it into a form of energy and stores it inside. This means the Pokémon is now "caught" and is now the Trainer's._

 _Once a Trainer captures a Pokémon, they can use it in battle against other Trainers and their Pokémon. In these battles, the Pokémon fight it out using their different attacks - or "moves" - while their Trainers coach them from the sidelines. The first Pokémon to knock the other out wins the battle. Pokemon battles are our world's most popular sport, surpassing even baseball and basketball (and there are Pokémon-exclusive versions of those!). There are even organized Leagues in each Region, made up of the strongest Trainers in that Region. If a Trainer so chooses, they can aim to defeat their Regional league and become the League Champion - the designated strongest Trainer in the whole Region._

 _Now, contrary to what certain extremists try to shove down your throat, Pok_ _é_ _mon battling is NOT a glorified version of cockfighting. Pokémon battles not only make Pokémon themselves stronger, but they also strengthen the bond they have with their Trainers. Besides, studies show that around 85 percent of captured Pokémon join their Trainers of their own free will from the start._

 _Now, this might contradict everything I've said thus far, but I have a confession. The sad truth is, the relationship between humans and Pok_ _émon_ _isn't exactly perfected. Although most humans are good and treat Pokémon with the respect they deserve, there are also those...special few...who exploit Pokémon and betray the trust they have placed in mankind since bygone days to further their own selfish ambitions. Terrorist organizations, such as Team Rocket, are the worst of this breed. When people like these rear their ugly head, Pokémon Trainers with hearts of gold_ _must step up in the name of goodness and, with their Pokémon friends at their side, purge the evil._

 _Yes, you know the story - an average Joe becomes a Trainer and defeats all who stand in their way to greatness and saves the world._

 _However, this is_ _ **not**_ _one of those stories. And our hero is_ _ **not**_ _an average Joe._

 _Who is he, exactly?_

 _His name is Perseus Jackson, and he is one of the most extraordinary mortals to have ever graced the Earth. In fact, he was extraordinary from the moment he was born, but he never discovered why he was so special until he was the age of twelve._

 _And all it took was his math teacher trying to kill him. And also his mother being kidnapped for ransom by the god of the Underworld._

 _Do you wish to hear the tale?_

 _Fine, but before I tell you, let me give you a little advice: if you start to see a bit too much of yourself in Perseus, do yourself a favor and_ **stop reading** _. Because then you'll know the truth, and once_ **you** _know, it won't be long before_ **they** _know. Then they'll come for you, and trust me, you don't want them coming for you. Who is "they," you ask? Well, I'll only tell you this for now. This world is not just inhabited by humans and Pokémon. There are other creatures in this world as well...creatures that most would only see in their nightmares, if their brains could even fathom them! And, unlike in a_ **certain** _RPG game, these monsters are_ **not** _friendly._

 _Well then, with all of that out of the way, prepare yourselves. Here it is, the story of how Perseus Jackson went from zero to hero. And I assure you, it's the gospel truth_ _ **(5)**_ _. Come and take your first step...into the_ **true** _world of Pokémon._

 **Can I make a prologue or can I make a PROLOGUE, huh? Don't worry; the first chapter is in the works AS WE SPEAK, so expect that soon...after my two-week leave, because I'm GOING TO THAILAND! See you all later! Please review! And remember, VIVA LA PIPER MCLEAN!...who I just realized will NOT be appearing until the second half of this series...gods da*nit.**

 **(10/8/16 - Made the prologue a bit more ambiguous for effect's sake and for people just starting this story. I think it's much better now!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Before we go on, I've gotta address a few things that would otherwise be major plot holes.**

 **The story won't be set in Kanto anymore. From now on, it'll be in Unova. Percy's hometown will be Aspertia City and Yancy will be in Castelia City. I won't fully go into the reasons for the change of region, but I will say that it has something to do with Camp Half-Blood itself.**

 **Secondly, Yancy Academy no longer bans Pokemon. It's just not a Pokemon Trainer School, although many students at Yancy have Pokemon because they're rich.**

 **Lastly, due to the story being set in Unova, I'm changing Gabe's Pokemon from a Nidoking into a Krookodile. To be honest, I think Krookodile actually fits him a lot better!**

 **The prologue will be made to accommodate these changes later, but for now just put it out of your minds.**

 **Anyways, with that out of the way, on with the story!**

 **(10/15/16: Sorry, I noticed this chapter was quite rushed, so I made it a bit better. Now we can finally get on with the rest of the story!)**

* * *

 **Κεφάλαιο 1: Percy Γίνεται η Strongest Εκπαιδευτής στο ολόκληρου του Κόσμου ... αλλά δεν είναι πραγματικά**

 **(Chapter 1: Percy Becomes the Strongest Trainer in the Whole Entire World...But Not Really)**

 **(Mood Music: watch?v=RPvApND1CLA)**

Unova is easily the most unique of the Pokemon world's seven regions. Functioning as a melting pot, it hosts a diverse mix of people and cultures. Its cities vary from the gritty slums of Virbank (which, by the way, has the best Gym Leader _ever_ ), to the upbeat entertainment central of Nimbasa, to the rural desert town of Lentimas, to the technological marvel known as Opelucid City. Even the _weather_ varies greatly depending on the time of year.

Unfortunately, our story does _not_ start in Virbank City. Of course, during the events of the story, Virbank didn't exist yet, so that's understandable.

 **(Mood Music: watch?v=hRxbm_LgJMY)**

Instead, it begins in Unova's largest city - the sprawling metropolis of Castelia. With its many skyscrapers and commercial buildings, Castelia was (and still is) the Unova region's heart of business and economy, hosting not just big corporations, but a multitude of smaller shops in its alleys and even some art galleries. It had a vast sewer system and even a harbor. It was a city of hustle and bustle, of people madly rushing from point A to point B, never able to just relax and enjoy life. In short, it was basically the New York City of the Pokemon world.

Stationed in Castelia City was Yancy Academy, a private boarding school for troubled kids, usually from well-off families. Strangely enough, it was one of the few schools in the _entire world_ that _didn't_ teach kids how to become Pokemon Trainers. Sure, many of the kids there _had_ Pokemon, but they didn't learn the basic skills they needed to go out into the world and be full-fledged Trainers. There were no lessons on Pokemon biology, no classes on how to use items wisely, and especially no Pokemon battle courses. Of course, this meant that it was also _boring as heck_.

Not only that, but unlike many other schools in the Pokemon world, Yancy was _very_ strict. Yancy discouraged individuality and promoted conformity. A few too many steps out of line, and you would've found yourself expelled faster than a Ninjask.

And it is here, in this prison camp of a school, that our story begins.

It was the break of dawn. On the top floor of the school, three life-forms slept in a bunk bed - one on the bottom, and two on the top.

The one on the bottom was around 12 years old. His spiky hair was jet-black in color. He didn't wear a pajama bottom - just underwear - but he did wear a pajama shirt with a Pikachu's face on it. He was actually pretty average-looking, so there's not much else to say in the way of description.

His name was Perseus "Percy" Jackson, and we'll be seeing a lot more of him. As I told you before, he's our main protagonist.

One of the boys sleeping in the top bed had Caucasian skin and curly brown hair. Strangely, he wore footie pajamas, despite being _way_ too old for that. He was substantially taller than Percy, and from his wispy beard and acne, you'd probably guess that he was held back a few years. This was Percy's best and only friend, Grover Underwood.

The last one, who was sleeping on top of _Grover_ , wasn't human at all. It was a small, pig-like creature. Its skin was orange and dark brown, and its curly tail was tipped with a red sphere. This was Grover's Pokemon - a Tepig named Olaf.

However, let's focus back on Percy for a second. Specifically, his dream…

 **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

 **(** **Mood Music:** **watch?v=oHqQnRavqHs)**

" _Charizard is unable to battle!" the referee cried. "Blastoise wins! Which means the victor of the match and the new Pokemon World Champion is...Perseus Jackson!"_

 _The entire stadium roared as Percy returned his Blastoise to its Pokeball. He was hyperventilating, and sweat poured down his face. Meanwhile his opponent sobbed over his unconscious Charizard._

" _It's over! It's all over! In a landslide victory, the winner of the 2009 Pokemon World Championships is Perseus Jackson!" The entire stadium cheered with glee._

" _I...I won?" Percy said, almost unable to believe the words he just heard. However, his shock soon gave way to a feeling of pure joy. "I WON!"_

 _Percy ran up to the stage, passing his still-sobbing opponent, and grabbed the huge golden trophy. He held it up high, and the crowd's cheering got even louder._

" _Yes, Perseus is truly the greatest Trainer in the world! Come on, crowd! Give him the adoration and praise he deserves!"_

" _Percy! Percy! Percy!" the crowd chanted. Percy spread his arms and soaked it all in. Finally, after all of his hard work and perseverance, he had achieved his ultimate goal. He had reached the top. He was finally the greatest Trainer in the world._

" _Yeah! BEST DAY EVER!"_

 _("STOP THE MUSIC!" - Miror B)_

 _Suddenly, everyone in the entire stadium was silent. Their faces were shadowed, even though the sky was clear. It was really unsettling._

" _Um...guys?" Percy said._

 _No answer._

 _"Did I do something wrong or...?"_

 **(** **Mood Music:** **watch?v=pMl6Nbdw9k0 &list=PL96902A8B328D24C2&index=40** **)**

 _Suddenly, everyone looked up, but Percy really wished they hadn't. Why? Because their faces looked like a very familiar Pokemon - one Percy had hoped to never see again. The crowd took a deep breath, and he realized what was about to happen._

" _Oh, crud..."_

" _EXPLOUD!_ _EXPLOUD!"_

 **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

 **(** **Mood Music:** **watch?v=_LIS-QaYS_g)**

"AAAAAAUUUUGH!" Percy cried as he abruptly woke up and hit his head on Grover's bed. (Hey, I rhymed.)

"Owwww..." Percy cursed as he rubbed his head and looked around. Unfortunately, he wasn't in a giant colosseum full of fans. Instead, he was in a tiny room with no windows and no source of lighting. "Man, I hate that Exploud!" Then, a lightbulb went off in his brain...and not the good kind.

 _Wait a minute_ , he thought. _Exploud roared_ two _times_. _But that means._.."Arceus, no!" He looked at the analog clock on the wall.

It said 7:45.

 **(** **Mood Music:** **watch?v=mCJTz2pEUTY)**

"WAAAAAAAGH!" Percy cried again.

"AAAAAAGH!" a voice screamed.

"TEEEP!" another voice screamed.

Percy looked to the bed. Grover and Olaf were up...and they weren't too happy.

"Dude, would you stop screaming?" Grover said. "I'm trying to sleep! You just ruined an awesome dream!"

"Tepig!" Olaf agreed.

"Well sorry, but I don't want to - wait a minute. You didn't wake up to an Exploud using Hyper Voice, and yet you heard me scream?"

"Well, you are closer," Grover argued.

"Sure, but compared to an Exploud's voice, that doesn't mean any - Agh! There's no time!" Percy cried as he went into his suitcase and took out some blue shorts. He put then on - without removing his underwear.

"Why aren't you replacing your underwear? That's disgusting!"

"Who cares about hygiene?" Percy said as he pulled a new shirt out from his suitcase. We're late for breakfast!"

"Dude, what's the rush? Don't we always sleep through breakfast? The food here is always slop anyway...well, except for the salad bar. And the peanut butter sandwiches, but those are only on Friday!"

"Teeepig~" Olaf said dreamily as he licked its chops.

"Anyway, it's not like we're gonna get detention for being late, so why worry?"

"Grover, don't you remember what Principal Mitchell said before we went to bed yesterday? Anyone who's late to breakfast _today_ gets detention!" By now, Percy had finished putting on his shirt - a black T-shirt with the face of a Mega Charizard X on it.

"Really? I don't remember that," Grover said, with a perplexed look on his face. Olaf also looked perplexed, implying that he didn't remember either. Percy sighed. He was still kind of mad, but he always marveled at how alike Grover and his Tepig were.

"Well, you should have! Now get out of bed and into your clothes!"

"Hold up, man! You know I can't change while you're in the room!"

"Oh come on! _This_? _Today_? You _do_ realize we're both _guys_ , right? Why do you have to be so self-conscious?"

"Because..." Grover paused. "Just because, okay?!"

"But-"

"Teeeep..." Olaf growled, and the orb on the end of its tail began to glow orange.

Percy yelped. He got the message. "Ok, ok! I'm going! Just don't light me on fire!" Percy went out of the room.

Three minutes passed before Grover finally came out with Olaf beside him. He was wearing a hoodie and some really baggy pants that would've probably been more fashionable last century.

"Dude, it's pretty much summer! Don't you get hot in clothes like that?"

"Not like I won't be hot without them..." Grover muttered.

"What?"

"Um...nothing!" Grover said.

"Whatever! Let's hope Mitchell's having a good morning," Percy said, and the trio started on their long trip to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Finally! I managed to get this chapter out there! I was going to make it longer, but for the sake of not boring you guys to death, I decided to split the original first chapter into two!**

 **Yes, Roxie is my favorite Gym Leader. I know a punk rocker might not seem qualified to be a Gym Leader, but if you watched Ash's battle with Roxie (many of you probably didn't, but you should, because it was awesome), you know that any Trainer who underestimates her competence is guaranteed to geeettttttt dunked on! (By the way, I'm not certain yet, but she might appear in a later book. And if she does, she'll have a** _ **very**_ **interesting roll. What is that roll? Hehehehe….you'll never guess. That's a challenge, by the way. Seriously. Guess!)**

 **And no, Percy's starter will NOT be Squirtle this time around, despite his dream just now** _ **and**_ **what I said in my deleted Pokemon bios for the first version of this story. Why? Because thanks to the XYZ anime, I can finally give Percy the starter I wanted to give him all along. I think you probably know what I'm talking about, but for those who don't, I'm gonna leave you in suspense anyway.**

 **Anyways, that's all I have to say. Please review. Any questions, comments, and concerns about the story will be answered! (Any unnecessary troll comments, however, will be pushed deep down inside where no one will ever, ever, ever, EVER find them.) And always remember - LONG LIVE PIPER MCLEAN! TeamPiperM, out!**

 **PS: Yes, they wake the students up with an EXPLOUD. How cruel can you get?!**

 **PPS: If you want to recommend a Pokemon for anyone, please put it in a review. Since I've already planned many of the Pokemon out, your nominations will probably not make it in, but who knows? Maybe you've thought of something I haven't.**

 **Ok, this time, I'm done for real. See ya!**

 **(UPDATE - 10/6/16: Yes, Grover does have the Fire starter now. This might seem like a bad choice, but there are legitimate reasons for this. First reason - I wanted at least one of the protagonists' starters to represent Unova, since that is where the story is set. You'll see the second reason later.)**

 **(UPDATE - 10/6/16: If the whole "MegazardX shirt" thing sounds familiar, that's because it is. Don't complain about it, because I don't care.)**


	3. Author's Note 1

**Hey guys. Thought I'd post this note just to let you all know that I haven't given up on this story and that I'm still alive and all. There are also a few things I want to mention.**

 **First off, can we all agree that Sun and Moon are going to be the best Pokemon games in the history of ever? The starters and other Pokemon kick ass, the region and graphics are gorgeous, the formula is fresh, the evil team is hilarious as hell, and now we can battle RED AND BLUE? I can't wait for Nov 18! Speaking of which, what's your favorite new Pokemon or feature in Sun and Moon? If you'd like to share, post it in a review!**

 **Also, there are going to be some changes to the story. Until now,** **I didn't really understand the Pokemon world's timeline; I just assumed that everything happened in the order and year the games were released. Now that I actually know the timeline, I can tell you that this series is going to be set from after the events of Gen II/IV to just before the events of BW2 + XY.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now. Don't worry; the second chapter of the story is going to be great!**


End file.
